Story:Starship Archer/The Invasion Part 1/Teaser
TEASER FADE IN EXT-SPACE As 2373 draws to a close, the United Federation of Planets and the Klingon Imperial Empire are in a war against a brutal and dangerous alien faction known as the Dominion. Camera pans down as we see the Federation Seventh Fleet as more text appears. With the capture of Deep Space Nine by the Dominion and their new allies the Cardassian Union, the Federation is on the verges of losing the fight as the Seventh Fleet is assigned to defend the Tyra System from the new alliance can the Seventh Fleet survive or will the Dominion gain a foothold? INT-BRIDGE (Yellow Alert) The crew are at their stations awaiting the Dominion/Cardassian forces. MASON (Yawns): It's 1700 hours Captain, (beat) still no sign of the Dominion forces. Taylor leans back in her chair. TAYLOR (Annoyed): UGH this is so boring. Martin chimes in. MARTIN: (Jokes) We could start a brief sparring match with the Klingons to past the time. Taylor rubs her hand. TAYLOR: (To Sito) Sito how long till our relief gets here? Sito runs her fingers across the Ops console. SITO: (off her console) At last report the Yorktown and her forces are 30 minutes out. Then sensors blare as Mason looks at his console. MASON: (off his console) Captain sensors are picking up some Dominion and Cardassian ships bearing two-five-eight mark four-seven-eight. Taylor and Martin are shocked by this. TAYLOR: On screen. The viewer shows the Dominion ships along with Cardassian ships approaching the Seventh Fleet. Mason looks at his console. MASON: (to Taylor) Captain Admiral D'Gret is signaling to begin the assault. Taylor goes back to her chair. TAYLOR: (To Carlson) Ensign take us into battle. Carlson inputs commands into her console. CARLSON (Conn Officer): (Off her console) Aye, Captain. EXT-SPACE The Archer moves around the enemy and friendly ships as well as firing phasers and photon torpedoes as the enemy forces destroying five Jem'Hadar fighters and badly damages a Dominion Heavy Cruiser, as a blue energy beam streaks by the ship causing it to rock side to side. INT-BRIDGE (RED ALERT) The ship rocks from the beam missing the ship. MASON: (off his console) Captain we're being hailed by the Dominion ship. TAYLOR: (nods) On screen. Viewer changes to the bridge of the heavy cruiser. VORTA (on viewer): Surrender to the Dominion/Cardassian Alliance or be destroyed. Martin gets up from the XO chair and stares at the viewer. EXT-SPACE As the Battle rages on a Jem'Hadar fighter collides with the Bridge causing the ship to violently till down. INT-BRIDGE (RED ALERT) A shower of sparks erupt from the ceiling as a bright light flashes. INT-MARTIN'S QUARTERS A young man in his late 20s gets up in a cold sweat as the com beeps he picks up his combadge and presses it. LTCMDR. MARTIN (OC): John you wanted to know if we're approaching the Mars shipyards? John thinks. LTCMDR. MARTIN (OC): John are you alright? John collects himself. MARTIN: (To com) Yeah I'm find I'll be right there. John gets dressed as he thinks about the dream he just had. EXT-SPACE A Yellowstone Runabout approaches the Mars shipyards as ships enter and exit the drydocks, as the camera pans up to the USS Archer docked at the dry-dock. INT-TRANSPORTER ROOM Taylor beams aboard and is greeted by an elderly Admiral. Vice ADM. MARTIN: What's the threshold of the H-two molecule? TAYLOR (Smiles): Fourteen point seven electron volts. Admiral Martin gives him another question. REAR ADM. MARTIN: Third brightest star in Orion? TAYLOR (Confused): Viewed from where. REAR ADM. MARTIN (Smiles): Earth. TAYLOR: Gamma Orionis, or Bellatrix, if you prefer the original Arabic name. She smiles. REAR ADM. MARTIN (Smirks): Not bad. Now, give me a hug, Marcia, that's an order. They hug. TAYLOR (Smiles): I wasn't expecting a pop quiz. As they exit the transporter room. REAR ADM. MARTIN (Smiles): Just wanted to make sure all those pips haven't made you forget you're a scientist first. TAYLOR (Smiles): How could they? I still have nightmares about your fractal calculus final. INT-CORRIDOR Crewmen are still working on some of the relays. REAR ADM. MARTIN: (To Taylor) There's still some work to be done, but once the sawdust clears, I think you'll be impressed. (beat) Archer may not be as big as a Galaxy class ship but she's quick and smart, like her Captain. TAYLOR (Smiles): 29 decks, three hundred thousand metric tons, (beat) and computer systems augmented with bio-neural circuitry, top cruising speed warp nine point six same as the Galaxy-Class ships. Doors whooshed open INT-TURBO-LIFT REAR ADM. MARTIN: (To com) Deck one, main bridge. The lift takes it to the bridge. TAYLOR: (to Admiral Martin) Of course, I expect to get that up another notch or two. REAR ADM. MARTIN (Smiles): Sounds like you already know your ship pretty well. TAYLOR (Smiles): I've been buried in Archer's schematics for the past three months. I could walk the corridors blindfolded. Maria raises her hand. REAR ADM. MARTIN: (To Taylor) You might not want to shut your eyes just yet. CUT TO: INT-BRIDGE The lift doors whooshed open and they walk onto the command center of the Archer. REAR ADM. TAYLOR: (to the crew) Captain on the bridge. They all stop what their doing and stand at attention. TAYLOR (Amazed): As you all were, (beat) Whoa this is big. They walk around the bridge. REAR ADM. MARTIN: Schematics never fully prepare you for the real thing. Taylor walks over to the captain's chair. REAR ADM. MARTIN: Try it on. Don't get too comfortable, I have more to show you. She sits in the Captain's Chair. TAYLOR: (re: PADD) My first officer is your son? They head to the Ready Room. INT-CAPTAIN'S READY ROOM They walked into the ready room. REAR ADM. MARTIN: My son was wronged onboard the Wraith under the command of Captain Yunker he was charged with sexual harassment which wasn't true. Taylor walks behind her desk. TAYLOR: Are you going to order me to have him as my XO, (beat) you don't have to I'll take him as my XO. Doors chimed. TAYLOR: Come. Commander Martin walks into the ready room. MARTIN: (at attention) Commander John Thomas Martin reporting as ordered Captain. She puts the PADD down. TAYLOR: (To Martin) At ease Commander welcome aboard the ship, now I'm going to be blunt with you I'm a great captain to get along with but I've read the reports on you from Captain Yunker. And I don't care we've known each other since we were in high school and right now you've got a lot to prove. MARTIN: (nods) Yes, Captain. COM BEEPS SITO (OC): Bridge to Captain. TAYLOR: (To com) Go ahead Sito. SITO (OC): Ma'am we're picking up a distress call from Starbase thirty-nine sierra, (beat) their reporting that their under heavy Romulan attack! Both Taylor and Martin are shocked by this. (End of Teaser, Fade out, Starting Credits)